


Bug Gym Leader

by Morgnyan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Canon Trans Character, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Oral Fixation, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Size Difference, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgnyan/pseuds/Morgnyan
Summary: I’m a gym leader. A bug type gym leader! You may think that means I’m weak but, I’m actually the 7th gym leader in this region! I like showing people that bugs can be cute and strong! I don’t want people to underestimate me. The only issue is, I have a bit of a secret. Keeping this a balance between my gym life and my personal life has always been a struggle, but… I like to fuck my Pokémon…
Relationships: Pendror | Scolipede/Original Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s), Trainer/Pokemon
Kudos: 28





	Bug Gym Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is just a self-insert of me as a Bug gym leader because I talk about that a lot on twitter...  
> It's also very self-indulgent but I hope you enjoy it! Maybe I'll do more with this idea...

“Congratulations! You earned the Beetle Badge!” I clap, happy for the somewhat timid trainer standing in front of me. Happily, I pull out my gym badge from my pocket and extend my hand. The trainer excitedly comes up and takes it.

“T-Thank you! I hope to see you again sometime!” The trainer smiles, shaking my hand. I giggle a tiny bit and send him off. Happy to see another trainer succeed. Right as the doors clothes I slump to the ground.

“ugh… 4 gym battles in one day is rough… and only one trainer earned a badge…” I lean back, staring up at the ceiling. I can see little bug Pokémon living in the lush rooftop. Different cocooned states adorning the roof like decorations, little worms dangling down too much on the leaves. I loved watching them live their life like this. With another grunt I sit up, looking around my gym. It was getting late and was time to close up. I slowly stand up and place my Pokeballs in the healing machine I had installed while I made my way to lock the front door. Peeking out through the window I could see the trainer I just fought bragging to his friends about earning the badge. One of them also faced me today but… he wasn’t as lucky. Smiling I locked the door and yawned, it was time to relax for a bit.

Taking my Pokémon from the healing machine I sent them all out, letting them stretch and rest. I preferred my Pokémon out of their Pokeballs but while a challenger was around, they got very…. protective…. It's just not the best idea until I am alone like this. My Mothim and Butterfree instantly fly up to check on their children. They aren’t as motherly as you would think but, they did enjoy making sure the roof of the gym was groomed to their liking. My fortress rolled over, tired from being the target in a lot of battles. My Golisopod also seemed exhausted. When trainers brought fire types to my gym, it was usually his job to wipe them out. Fire types are also a common occurrence because well, I’m a Bug gym leader. Lastly, my Scolipede was more excited to be out of the ball than anyone. Being my ace, he really didn’t get as much action as the others, so he was just happy to be out of his ball. I had other Pokémon in my pc, but this was a time to let the Pokémon defending this gym relax.

I lay down on the floor again, watching as my Butterfree and Mothim glide around the rooftop foliage. Before I could pay any attention to what they were doing my Scolipede was bending over to lick my face. “Hey buddy” I giggle, holding my hands up while my Pokémon works around them getting to my face. “Hahaha, h-hey…. Stop bud” I stammer out though giggles, my Pokémon stopping as told and rubbing his head against mine. I rub the top of his head with my hand, while the big bug sits down next to me. Looking over at him he was content, enjoying my scratches and pets behind his antenna. Before I could call him cute, he leaned into me and gave me a lick right on my lips. Embarrassed I looked away blushing. “N-Not right now bud…. Let’s wait till we are in my room for stuff like that…” I stammer out, looking around at my other Pokémon who don’t seem to be paying much attention to me. Looking back at my Scolipede, he leaned in again, giving me a kiss to the best of his ability. Alright…. I should probably make this… private…

Standing up and walking over my bedroom, my Scolipede followed close behind me, I could tell he wanted much more from me than just a little kiss. My room was small, just a bed and a desk, and the desk didn’t get much use. It was only useful for contacting the league and calling home. My big bug and I were squeezed close together in my tiny living quarters. Right as the door shut, my Pokémon became more aggressive than before. Putting one hoof on me to push me onto the bed, the Pokémon licked at my lips. Soon his tongue got inside, exploring my mouth and feeling his long tongue against his. But he didn’t let up, his tongue was much longer than a normal human’s. I could feel his tongue slowly start to go down my throat, putting the larger parts of his tongue into my mouth. I was almost choking on his tongue, feeling like it wouldn’t stop filling me. Looking up at him, his eyes were half-open, almost lost in thought. Enjoying the process of filling my mouth up more than anything in the world. I started to cough a little, causing my Pokémon to snap out of it, rolling his tongue back up into his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva connecting us.

“W-Wow… S-Scolipede….” I stammered, panting and swatting the saliva trail away. Looking down, I could see how pent up my Pokémon was just from that kiss. Their big horse like dick rubbing up against their underbelly. Before I could comment on it, the Pokémon moved his front legs to the top of my bed, letting his dick lay on my stomach, covering most of my body. “B-Bud I don’t even have my clothes off yet. Give me a second ok.” With a huff, the Pokémon seemed to agree. Taking my shirt off left my bra exposed, and with that my big bug couldn’t take it anymore. He started to thrust his dick against my body. Sliding under my bra to get the friction from the clothing and the smoothness of my chest. I voiced my concerns to my Pokémon while I unhooked my bra, but he didn’t seem to care much. He just wanted to feel me, and every part of me he could. I tossed my bra to the floor and pushed together my small chest to give the bug a better feeling. I could feel the precum starting to coat my chest, helping the Pokémon thrust faster. I looked up at the strong Pokémon towering above me. He was panting down above my face. Eyes closed. Focusing on the feeling that rubbing his large dick against me created. I lifted up my Pokémon’s dick from my chest, holding it in my hands. He continued to thrust into them for a little bit before realizing something had changed.

“Don’t finish yet! Don’t you want to put it in me?~” I giggled, giving my Pokémon a wink. The cheesy line got a blush out of my Pokémon as he got off my bed, finally letting me remove my pants and underwear. I lean over my bed, letting Scolipede jump on me and take control. My dick was hard and dripping against my bedspread. I needed this more than I realized, and my Pokémon did too. I could feel the bug thrusting up against my back, struggling to find a hole to plunge into. Although, feeling his cock against my back was almost soothing. It made me feel ready to try and take it. That’s when he found my entrance. Slowly pushing himself in with a huff. I moaned into the bed, my legs shaking and my chest dropping to the soft comfort of a pillow. He was in me, and he felt so big. I glanced one eye up, but I couldn’t see my Pokémon’s face. All I could do was here his pants and huffs as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Every in and out movement causing my body to tighten up and relax, making soft feminine moans into the bedspread. I could feel my Scolipede’s dick twitching inside of me. I knew he was already so close, but I wasn’t finished yet at all. Slowly gathering up all my strength, I pushed my butt up towards the Pokémon, feeling him hilt me deeper. He was hitting spots inside of me I couldn’t imagine ever being touched. I struggled to keep myself pressed up against him, my legs quivering before giving out again, pushing my tiny chest back into the bedspread. This action-filled my bug with insatiable lust. He started trusting in me faster than ever. His dick twitching inside of with each pause. Getting closer and closer to release, He was almost there. Meanwhile, I was moaning into the mattress. The sound of my bed bumping against the wall and the pants of my Pokémon echoing into my ears. All of a sudden, it stopped, and I could feel a huge warmth fill me.

My Scolipede moved his head down next to mine, licking my cheek while pulling out a slight bit, giving room for his excess seed to drip out onto the floor. I forgot how much of a mess he could make; I would have to clean that up…. In the morning… I gasped as my Pokémon completely pulled himself out of me. The rest of my Pokémon’s mess stayed inside of me, helping my early morning clean-up efforts. My Scolipede laid on the floor, giving me a moment to adjust myself. Sitting up I noticed I had come myself; it was hard to tell these days. There were tiny drops of my own juices where my dick had been pressed into the bed. It felt great to get some release… Gasping I sat back down, cleaning up what I could from my bed so I could lay down and go to sleep. After starting my fruitless cleanup, I saw my door creek open, my Golisopod looking inside; seeing my trans and naked body. I covered my chest a little but gave a tiny smirk and shrug. It looked like my night wasn’t over quite yet…. Maybe I could get some sleep soon… After another round or two….


End file.
